Animal War
by shannonpottergreene
Summary: A story about a young buck named Bucky that sets out on an adventure to see the world. Making new friends and making the world a hopeful place for Man and Animal alike.


_Hello there, this is my second story I've ever wrote._ _This story is actually based off teo old movies I love, called Animal Farm and Watership Down, (check them out, their not bad). And it's also some sort of alternative version of war, kinda like ww2. In a certain way, it's based on the aftermath. But we'll see what happens later on in the story. I hope you like it._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Bucky bunny woke up to the bright sunshine coming out the tree window. Smiling, he sat up, today was the day.

Today, Bucky was going to leave the burrow. And he was going to sign up for the military. He wanted to be a hero, a somebody, and now that it was time for him to leave the burrow, he was going to chase his dream.

Bucky was a light grey young buck, with blue eyes, big tale, and long legs. He made his way through the tunnels and into the main chamber of his home burrow. There, he saw his three younger brothers, Tumper, Snowball, and Coco, playing rock flip challenge, athleticly toppling around, and reading. In one corner, he saw his Father, a large, older buck with dark fur, almost black. And orange eyes, carefully scanning a newspaper that he found outside. The look on his face showed concern and uncomfort. His brows were furrowed, and he had his body just barely off the ground. And then, he heard his mother call from another chamber.

"Come get your breakfast!"

Everyone went to the chamber Mother was in. Mother had a fur coat as whote as snow. No, whiter, and she had the bluest of eyes. Thumper, with the grey coat came sprinting after his pile of berries, nuts, and lettuce leaves. And he dove right in. Coco came running, too, he sprinted, front flipped, and face planted in his food. The dark grey fur on his face now smeared with hot pink of the raspberries. After them, came Snowball, his fur almost as white as Mothers. Smowball was the wisest of the three young small kits. He calmly made his way to his breakfast while Coco got the usual scolding from Mother. And in came Grandpa Blackberry. A pure black rabbit

And finally came Father and Bucky. All sat together, enjoying and eating their meal, some sat on all fours, some sat on their haunches. While listening to Grandpa Blackberry's stories. Apparently, Grandpa Blackberry was an officer in a Warren. Where officers like him were called an Owsla. And he told about his survival story, like he sometimes did. He may be old, and slow, and some may say he was crazy. But everybody loved Grandpa Blackberry.

Bucky quickly ate his breakfast, he ate all his berries, nuts, and lettuce leaves, and downed it with a wooden cup of water. Some of their burrow home items were once Mans. But sometimes Mans trash or unwanted belongings can become useful and homeful items to oyher creatures. After the historical events that once took place on a farm, it made a whole new book in the history of animals. Some were able to communicate with Man. Now most animals of the world have some knowledge, reading, calculating, negotiating. But im the current events, not so. There were rumors spreading in the suburban animal home where Bucky lived. There was talk of wars, and there was an argument in the whole home forest. About if animals should continue freely hunting and gathering, or if they shpuld set up stores and currency. It was different in every part of the world for animals.

Keeping these thoughts, Bucky cleared his throat, and said, with a raised paw.

"Everyone, today is the day. Today, I will leave the burrow. And become a part of the United Animal Army."

Thumper laughed, Coco gave a squeak of approval, and Snowball said.

"We're gonna miss you."

Father almost choked on his leaves, Grandpa Blackberry yelled.

"Here here, there's a young Buck!"

And then, his Mother said sadly.

"Oh son, what will you do out in the world?"

Bucky almost faultered, no one knew that he was goung to join the military. He had to come up with something quick.

"To- seek my fortune, of course. Mabey make new friends, mabey find a mate, and have a burrow of my own."

"Does this mean I can have your chamber?"

Eagerly asked Thumper, Mother shot him a look before turning back to Bucky.

"Are you sure you want to go? You know there is no limit, you can stay here."

Bucky bit his lip, it was said there was a sign up center not far. And there was a deadline to join. Bucky said.

"But Mom, how will I ever explore the world if I don't go out to see it?"

"The world?"

Grandpa coughed up.

"You're only in the woods, boy. And the world is practically impossible to see. Even I haven't seen it."

"But it's worth exploring. I think it's time."

Said Bucky, Mother gave a sniff, and said.

"Well, before you go, lets pack you something before you head off."

After everyone was finished with their brealfast. Mother had gotten a human paper bag. And inside, she put an apple, some berries, nuts, and lettuce leaves. And, just because she's a mom, she put the human baby blanket that Bucky had kept since he was a kit. Then she tied it with a human belt to Bucky's side. And then, it was time to go. Mother and Father came withwith Buck to the entrance of the burrow.

"Now son, best you be careful."

Said Father. Mother said.

"Come and visit soon. And certainly come back for the Animal Feast."

Bucky waved goodbye.

"I will, Mom, Dad. I love you!"

And then, he went out of his home burrow, and into the home woods. Hopeful to make his way to the Military.

Bucky sped through the forestforest. But still made sure that the belt and the sack satyed on him.

 _'Oh this ia gonna be great!'_

Bucky thought,

 _'Finally, a new adventure, a new life! I'll get to be a hero, and mabey find myself a nice hot doe.'_

Buck slowed his pace, wandering where he should go. He stopped and began sniffing the air. But what would the military smell like? And then, he heard a familiar scratching. He looked up at a tree, and saw Mr. Skippy make his way down. Mr. Skippy was an old friend of Bucky's Father. Bucky waved to Mr. Skippy.

"Morning Mr. Skippy."

"Well, look who's out of the burrow."

Mr. Skippy laughed, then asked.

"Where you off to?"

"Well sir, I was hoping you could help me. I'm trying to find where I should sign up for the military."

Mr. Skippy's ear twitched.

"Oh? Military? Why young buck?"

Buck suddenly felt nervous, and a knot formed in his stomach.

"Because I want to help, and serve and protect my home. I want to become a somebody."

Mr. Akippy scratched the back of his head in a usual dwift motion.

"Hm, well, I don't what to say."

"But so you know where?"

Bucky asked, anxiously.

"Well, I don't exactly. But I'm sure Mr. Owler knows, ask him."

Bucky sighed, but then smiled and said.

"Heheh, yeah, alright, thanks."

And Bucky made his way through to find Mr. Owler. And he had to hurry, or Mr. Owler would be asleep.

Buck scurried fast, running thos way, and that way. Rushing to find Mr. Owler. It wasn't until a large shadow passed over him, did he look up, and saw it was Mr. Owler. Bucky ran after the horned screech. It wasn't easy for the grey buck to catch up to the great winged beast. Until finally, he perched up on a branch, about to eat the rat he caught when Bucky called up to him from below.

"Ah, Bucky, you're finally out of your burrow."

"Yes I am, sir. But now that I am, I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Do you know where I should go to sign up for the military?"

At this, Mr. Owler nearly choked on the rat.

"What?"

"Do you know where I could find it?"

Mr. Owler choked down the rat in his gullet, when he finished, he asked.

"Are you sure thats what you want? You can find your place here, you know."

"I know, but I want to do something big. And come home a hero."

At this, Mr. Owler sighed.

"Very well. The way you want to go is over and down the Hungo hill. And there, you should be able to find where you seek. But be warned of Man, young buck, they will take advantage of you."

"I will, and thanks."

And off, Bucky went, faster, to seek his dream. As he did, Mr. Owler shook his head, and went into the tree of his home.

Bucky ran, as fast as he could, he couldn't wouldn't miss this opportunity. He didn't know how much time was left. If there really was a deadline. Nonetheless, he continued his way, as he did though, he sped across a friend of his. Runt was his name, a dark brown young buck. Runt waved to Bucky who sped passed, saying.

"Hey sorry can't talk gotta go!"

Seconds later, Runt joined Bucky in his run.

"Bucky where you going in such a rush?"

"Im going to seek my destiny! I'm joining the animal army!"

"Is there such thing?"

"Oh there's gotta be!"

"Wait wait, so you're just gonna leave?"

"Huh?"

The two made their way to Hungo hill, a tall hill. The two ran up, up, up. Buy Runt was slowing down in exhaustion. Bucky finally stopped to help his friend. Runt panted as tge two walked their way up.

"Yeah, I mean, you're just gonna go? Leaving your family and friends behind?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

Bucky sighed, scratching his ear.

"It's not you or anything. I want adventure. I wanna be apart of something bo

Ig and great. And come home a hero."

"Really? That's what you want?"

"Yeah. And, if you want, you can join."

"I can't, I have to look after my mom."

"Oh well, tell her I said hi. And I'll see you again."

Bucky waved his friend goodbye. Runt waved back, smiling a half-hearted smile.

"See you, Buck."

And with that Bucky tan all yhe way down the large hill. While Runt made his way back home.

But as soon as Runt was about to get into his burrow, did Bucky's Father show up, panting and frantic. He looked to Runt and asked.

"Did you see Buck?"

"Yes sir, he's somewhere over the other side of Hungo hill."

"Oh Frith no. I'm too late!"

"What's wrong sir?"

"That foolish Buck of mine has listened to too many birds and stories! He's going into a deathtrap!"

Runts ears fell back, and said nervously.

"We might be able to catch ip to him."

"No time. I need to find a sparrow!"

And then, the Father Buck sprinted away. Leaving Runt to worry for his friend.

Bucky could see the city lights, and smell the distant oder of engine smoke. He was getting close. But what did the military look like? How will he be sure there's a right one? What of he didn'tale it? And got caught and killed? He had never explored out of his home woods, but he knew the dangers of what was out there. According to the stories. Bucky was anxious, he had to be getting close. And then, he saw it. And opening to what appeared to be a, what's it called? Road. There he now stood, catching his breath. As he did, he looked around. Nothing, exept for buildings, and road. Bucky was stumped, now what? Perhaps, if a car, of animal came passing by... Nope. Bucky was aware of the dangers of the outer world. These, 'cars', as they were called, were known for killing any unlucky animal. And even Man. What should he do? He had an idea. He hopped closer to the road, and after looking right and and left. He tuched hos way through, problem was, the road was a lot longer than it expected. And as Bucky continued his way, he couldn't help but pause, and looked at the strange ground called a road. Once, when he was a kit, Mr. Owler was teaching him and other young kits about beyond their home. Mr. Owler had brought a small chunk piece of this strange road as an example. It was as big as Bucky's paw. But now, he got to see a full scale of the rumbling rock like thing.

 _'Wait, rumbling?'_

The ground beneath him started to tremble. Why? Was it an earthquake? In answer, there was a great sight before Bucky. Two big, bright lights shone in his eyes. And the humongous beast was raging towards him. Bucky heard a sudden shrill. But all of it happened at once! Bucky had not a clue what to do, he fell to his side. Just as the huge, massive thing called a vehicle passed over him. All Bucky could see waa the flash of white and black. And suddenly, the vehicle passed over him. Bucky got back up on his haunches, and saw the beastly machine make it's way, to wherever it was heading. AnAnd after that, Bucky laughed nervously, as he scattered to the other side. On the other side. He found himself on a new platform much similar to the road. Only this one was a light grey. Even still, Bucky continued, to find his way. Thanking Frith that he had survived the first obstacle of his journey.

Back in the woods, a sparrow hastily flew past the trees, panicked and tears coming out his eyes. The Sparrow was manged to land on a low branch, where Bucky's Father was waiting anxiously, along with his mate. The sparrow spoke in a quick hogh pitched urgent voice.

"I'm so terribly sorry I couldn't reach him A giant monster came and I tried calling to him bit I flew off I didn't want the monster to gwt me!"

"What about my son?"

Bucky's Father asked, impatiently.

"I can't tell, I just flew off!"

The older buck held his mate close in comfort. As the two started sobbing. The sparrow also chirping with tears.

As for Bucky, he grw all the more excited. He couldn't wait to see what this adventure will bring him.


End file.
